crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega-Mix
Mega-Mix, alternatively spelled as Megamix, and also known simply as Monster in The Huge Adventure, is the distorted result of an accidental merger between Dr. Neo Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. History Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Megamix is a secret boss fight in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure when all of the crystals, gems and relics are obtained. They were accidentally created when the Planetary Minimizer malfunctioned (courtesy of Crash) and fired a laser at Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny and Dingodile, causing them to combine and transform into the distorted form of Mega-Mix. After the transformation, Mega-Mix chased Crash through the dangerous space station until Crash reached the exit and escaped with a space motorcycle. Mega-Mix was "destroyed" when the space station exploded, splitting apart and separating back into Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny and Dingodile. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Mega-Mix is a playable character in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced in multiplayer mini games. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Mega-Mix appears as a playable racer as part of the Rustland Grand Prix in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. They are the reward for completing the Bronze Tier and are the only new racer to appear in the Grand Prix. Stats Characteristics Personality In Nitro-Fueled, Megamix is shown to retain all four personalities of Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny and Dingodile at the same time. Megamix often receives an internal electric shock as a result from the freak accident, which seemingly determines which of the four is in charge most until the next shock. Each of the four's vocal cords appear to be present as well, seamlessly flowing from one voice to the next as Megamix talks, with Cortex's voice being the most prominent. Their personalities are often shown to be fighting each other, as they hardly cooperate. This is shown best when Cortex's personality only claims victory for himself before Tiny's shout out to remind that it's a team effort. Physical Appearance Mega-Mix is a combination of the left side of Dr. Neo Cortex's head, the right side of Dr. N. Gin's head (particularly the part covered in metal), Tiny Tiger's chest and arms, and Dingodile's legs and tail. Their stomach appears to be crocodilian, another remnant from Dingodile. Mega-Mix also wears one of Tiny's shoulder pads on their right shoulder, but the one on their left is missing. In The Huge Adventure, Mega-Mix also wore Dingodile's swimming trunks from the same game. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Megamix's appearance has been slightly updated: while the overall division remains the same, some more repulsing details have been added, such as the warts on the left side of their head, visible veins on the right side, a metallic eye replacing N. Gin's, lengthened and unkempt facial hair, a beastlier lower jaw that's been pushed forwards, four bolts protruding from their back that surround a glowing, sickly green letter M, and bone-like spikes protruding from their right shoulder (with his shoulder pad being placed on their left shoulder instead). Megamix also has visible stripes on their arms, reflecting Tiny's thylacine self more, and also wears Dingodile's regular pants. They are also shown to twitch and spasm a lot, referencing their unnatural conception. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Quotes Gallery See: Mega-Mix/Gallery Trivia *Mega-Mix is the only boss in the Crash Bandicoot series that is invincible (meaning they have no hit points, and therefore cannot be beaten). *Their victory animation in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled shifts between those of Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny and Dingodile, referencing how they are a fusion of those four characters. *Their losing animation in Nitro-Fueled shows them about to cry, but punches out their eye and puts it back into its socket. **Mega-Mix's eye dropping and being reattached is cut in their losing animation with his Rustland skin however, as they are wearing a visor instead. This makes them the second character to have more than one losing animation, the first being Crash Bandicoot in his Reindeer skin. *Oddly enough, Mega-Mix's main class is Balanced, which is ironic since their components are barely working together or have their appearances blend perfectly without deformities. es: Mega-Mix fr: Mega-Mix ja : Clique para ampliar : Mega-Mix pt-br: Mega-Mix ru: Мега-Микс Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Objects and creatures that chase Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled